


Drought

by antheia



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://cathybites.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cathybites.livejournal.com/"><b>cathybites</b></a>, who loves the pairing stupidly much, and writes them much better than I do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://cathybites.livejournal.com/profile)[**cathybites**](http://cathybites.livejournal.com/), who loves the pairing stupidly much, and writes them much better than I do.

The cold shakes Brandon awake. He reaches across the bed in the dark, and discovers why: he's been left alone, the covers tossed aside. Opening his eyes, he looks at the clock which glows "2:42" at him. He casts a glance at the bathroom and bedroom doors, but finds only more darkness. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and blows out a sigh as he gropes around on the floor in search of boxers before padding out of the bedroom.

He finds Nicky sitting in the middle of the couch, the only light in the room the flickering screen of the laptop he's got balanced on his knees. As he draws up behind Z, the picture on the screen comes into focus. Brandon frowns as he watches #13 swing behind the net then deflect the puck perfectly behind Scott Clemensen. Nicky sighs and moves the mouse to the goal against San Jose. Dubi rests his hands on Nicky's shoulders and drops a kiss on top of his head as the Nicky on screen breezes up ice and sends the puck through Nabokov's knees.

"It'll come," he says, quietly.

"When?"

Brandon squeezes Nicky's shoulders. He knows how hard it is to be in a slump, what a weight it is not to score. How much the pressure increases with every shift you pass scoreless. How tough it is to take the good natured reassurances of every other guy in the room, especially the ones who _did_ score that night. Twelve games without a goal.

"Dunno," he says, shrugging. "But it's like Freddie said: close your eyes and shoot."

"Easy, right." Nicky smiles sadly.

"Yup." He leans over and cups Nicky's face in his hands. Z's jaw is set and his lips are set in a hard line. Brandon presses a kiss to those lips, and waits for Nicky to relax and return it. It takes a moment, but when Brandon nips at his lower lip, Nicky finally gives in and opens his mouth. Nicky slips an arm around Brandon's waist and tries to pull him down to the sofa, but Dubi resists, breaking the kiss.

"Come on," he says. "Come back to bed."

Nicky squints at him consideringly for a moment before closing the laptop and moving off the couch towards the bedroom. Brandon smiles in the dark and follows close on his heels.


End file.
